The overall purpose of this application is to refine existing techniques and to develop new methodology and technology for autoradiographic imaging of cerebral blood flow and metabolism and their interrelationships. A very high performance, low cost imaging system for quantitative analysis and three dimensional processing and display of autoradiographic images will be developed. The system will then be used for analysis of autoradiograms of cerebral blood flow and metabolism tracers in animals. Using dobule and triple label autoradiography, the kinetics of various tracers of flow and metabolism will be compared. Results of these studies will be used to evaluate the existing kinetic models, and to assess the significance and limitations of basic assumptions. The imaging system will then be interfaced to clinical imaging instruments such as gamma cameras so that the resuls of the animal studies can be directly applied to patient data.